Without a Choice
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Drabble. 'Hay cosas que no escoges, que se escapan completamente de tu control, sin embargo, eso no significa que no puedas crear alguna otra opción con la cual actuar. "¿Desde cero…?". Tabula rasa… Quizá sea lo mejor.'


**Título:** _Without a Choice._

 **Characters:** _Tinkerbell. Periwinkle._

 **Pairing:** _None._

 **Genre:** _Family. General. Hurt/Comfort. Drama(?)._

 **Rated:** _K._

 **Summary:** _ **Drabble.**_ _Hay cosas que no escoges, que se escapan completamente de tu control, sin embargo, eso no significa que no puedas crear alguna otra opción con la cual actuar. "¿Desde cero…?". Tabula rasa… Quizá sea lo mejor._

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Tinkerbell**_ _y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

 **N/A:** _Esto no es random pero tampoco es algo precisamente planeado. Abajo está la explicación._

* * *

 **Without a Choice**

¿Sabes en verdad lo que es más incómodo – molesto hasta cierto punto – acerca de descubrir que tienes una hermana tan de repente? Es que dejando de lado el hecho de que han tratado de conocerse más – solo por un día – y que salvaron su hogar de una congelación inminente, eso no las une precisamente – a ninguna persona, de hecho –; por lo que romper el hielo – jeje, tenía que admitirlo, no pudo resistirse a ese comentario, _ingenioso Tink…_ – y superar la vergüenza inicial aún era algo necesario a la hora de formar un vínculo o iniciar algún tipo de relación de cualquier tipo.

No lo había pensado antes hasta llegado este momento.

Muy bien, estuvieron un día – quizá dos –, en secreto, conociéndose la una a la otra, notando que tenían gustos similares, algunos otros eran un poco más diferentes; que su carácter también era distinto al de la otra: mientras ella era más impulsiva – a veces terca y cabeza dura, _honesta si eres capaz de admitir tus defectos_ –, su hermana era un tanto más… Eh…

-Tranquila Tink, un tanto más tranquila… –

-Iba a decir aburrida, pero ya que insistes –

 _ **¡Auch!**_

Un golpe en el brazo – que difícilmente podría contar como **golpe** – acompañado de una risa fue lo que recibió ante su simple comentario. Un tanto más tranquila, claro, pero esa acción lo contradecía al menos un poco.

La cuestión acerca de conocer a una persona tan de repente enterándote de que están relacionadas, no es lo molesto ni tampoco lo incómodo, sino la idea – quizá el miedo – de que por más que hubiese una _relación_ formando raíces de una vez al tener en común – al inicio – nada más que la sangre, en realidad no sabes nada de la otra persona.

En algún momento determinado, te das cuenta que, al final, quizá no lograrías formar un vínculo tan profundo, por el simple hecho de que no estuvieron juntas desde un inicio…

 _¿No es así…?_

-¿Eso es lo que crees, Tink? –

-¿No es una posibilidad? –

 _ **Miedo…**_

Por primera vez logró sentir miedo ante ello, ¿Y si se odiaban?

-No podría odiarte, ¿Qué tal si volvemos a iniciar? –

-¿Desde cero…?-Tinkerbell volvió la mirada hacia su gemela, el hada de la escarcha le tomaba de la mano, una sonrisa amplia siendo formada por sus labios-Pero- –

-Quizá no es necesario empezar directamente con algo tan, ¿Fuerte? Digámoslo así. Afirmando de una vez con la idea de ser _hermanas_ , menos algo tan cercano como ser gemelas, ¿Qué tal si empezamos más como amigas? –

La amistad viene primero, después de todo, y si no hay buenos cimientos en la construcción de una relación, entonces todo se derrumbará dejando un caos. Es decir… No puedes escoger a tus hermanos, pero sí a tus amigos, inclusive llegarlos a querer como uno.

Tinkerbell solo pudo sonreírle devuelta a su hermana- su amiga.

-Claro… En ese caso: Hola Periwinkle, un placer, yo soy Tinkerbell –

* * *

 **N/A:** _Como ya les mencioné, esta no es una historia planeada así como tampoco es una simple historia random. Dice complete porque como tal es un one-shot, sin embargo, no miento al decir que tengo otro capítulo bajo la manga. Otra cosa es que se me vino a la cabeza por tantas reuniones familiares: me he mudado de ciudad por la universidad hace aproximadamente ya un año y aquí vivimos mis primos, mis tíos y mis padres – quitándome a mí –, así que dichas reuniones son un encanto de broma y bullying entre nosotros mismos – además de fiestas de cumpleaños seguidas – XD_

 _Esa es la razón de esta historia: las locuras familiares (No el drama nunca hay drama en esta familia XD) – más que todo quería escribir algo de género familiar –. Además, extrañaba hacer algo que no fuesen AU's, y créanme, tengo demasiados AU's guardados todavía._

 _En fin… Sí… Estoy viva…_

* * *

 _Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente._

 _ **Dejen reviews/comentarios por favor.**_


End file.
